Barbara Kean (Gotham)
After a failed attempt on Thompkins' life, Kean fell out of the top story of a church,Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Rise of the Villains: Tonight's the Night which landed her in a coma.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow When Kean eventually awoke from her coma,Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Mad Grey Dawn her mental illness seemingly dissipated. Professor Hugo Strange, the chief of psychiatry at Arkham Asylum, was unaware of whether or not Kean was faking her sanity. Curious of what would happen, Professor Strange declared Kean to be sane and released her to the public as part of an experiment.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Into the Woods Barbara, still in love with James Gordon, attempted to reconcile with Gordon by helping him obtain information about the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Gordon turned Barbara down, wanting nothing more to do with her. Desperate, Barbara sought refuge with Tabitha Galavan.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Pinewood With Tabitha, Barbara Kean currently resides with Butch Gilzean and Oswald Cobblepot.Gotham (TV Series) Episode: Wrath of the Villains: Transference She murders Butch and is killed by Tabitha in reprisal. | Powers = * : Ra's al Ghul transfered his power known as the Demon's Head to Barbara before his death, Barbara was able to use this to summon members of the League. This power was returned to Ra's after his resurrection. ** : Barbara was able to rewind time by a brief period, allowing her to recover from recent injuries and tactical mistakes. | Abilities = * * * * : Barbara has received training in hand to hand combat from Ra's al Ghul. * : In the end of the No Man's Land ark, Barbara bought a large amount of residencial areas and, after a couple of years of rebuilding in several points of the city, she become the richest woman in Gotham. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * ** : The fragile mental stability of Barbara was seen when she admitted to killing the parents themselves and tried to assassinate Leslie Thompkins. ** * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Behind the Scenes Barbara Kean was portrayed by Erin Richards. During the run of the show, the showrunners considered turning Barbara Kean into the iconic Batman villain Harley Quinn, the sidekick and girlfriend of the Joker. This is apparent during the second and third season, when Barbara's personality obviously mirrored the Harley character. Additionally, she also teamed up with Jerome Valeska for a brief period of time. The show would later introduce Ecco as the direct precursor of Harley Quinn.https://screenrant.com/gotham-barbara-kean-harley-quinn/ According to showrunner John Stephens, the producers were also thinking of turning Barbara into Magpie, a plan which was also discarded at a later point. During the first half of the fourth season, Barbara actually wore completely black outfits and had a white haircut very reminiscent of Magpie's modern redesign featured in the television series Beware the Batman. The real Magpie was eventually introuduced during the fifth season.https://heroichollywood.com/gotham-admits-barbara-keen-harley-quinn/ | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Organized Crime Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Falcone Crime Family